


Halloween Special-ETN  (sort-of) w/ Creepypasta?

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Oh boy. I'm in over my head, but I'm going to try, anyway.Sixteen urban legends. Three whole nights. Who will prevail during the deadly moons of Halloween?





	1. Thoughts?

Ok (breathes):

Hello, there. It's me, NervousAliceCurious. 

How would you guys feel about me writing a little something for Halloween? An Escape the Night-inspired AU with everybody's favorite Creepypastas? I have some ideas of who I want to put into it, and I've begun figuring out how things are going to go, and where. 

I have no idea when I'll be able to update, and I'll have to do lots of research so I do everybody justice. But I think it'll be worth it in the end.

Notes: Is anyone's permission required? I don't know. And if anybody wants it down, I'll take it down.

Until next time!


	2. Our Unlucky Saviors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is everybody: the cast list!

_You have no reason to read this._

Black clouds filled an empty sky. On the edge of a mountain, Jason the Toymaker gazed out at the sweeping city below. It had once been vibrant, that much was clear.

 

_I know how focused you all are on your own personal...escapades._

  A fallen branch cracked under his foot. Numerous inky shapes cawed loudly at the sound, fluttering their feathers in distress. He grinned.

     Jeff knew the birds could see him.

 

_Despite that, I entreat you to do so as soon as possible._

     Two lovers stood overlooking the same vista. Vero and Nightcrawler. Neither one of them had a single clue that this would be the last time they would ever see each other.

 

_For without you, this Hallow’s Eve nightmare will never end._

     Nathan paused outside the rusted gate, a stained crowbar in one hand and the summons clutched in the other.

     _Do it_ , she whispered.

     He put his shoulder to the weak iron and pushed.

 

_You see, many years ago, a certain community was discovered to have been abandoned overnight._

     Eyeless Jack grabbed the edge of the bone-like fence, and vaulted over it in one swift movement. When he landed, he barely made a sound.

 

_There were only two survivors: a young girl, and her faithful dog._

He’d been this way. She could tell by the tracks he’d left behind in the soft earth. Rising from a crouch, Jane squinted to tell just how far ahead of her he was.

 

_When asked what had happened, she could not give a clear answer, just: ‘They tried to kill...they tried to kill... but it didn’t work...’_

 

     The gate was completely off its hinges. Clockwork’s hand went to her knife.

 

_And for about a year or so, there was police tape everywhere barring others from entering as the local authorities and their allies continued to search for evidence._

 

     A blood moon suddenly broke through the clouds. Emra saw the stark shadows that had once obscured everything in sight fade into old, crumbling buildings, and trees with crimson leaves. It was beautiful, in a macabre sort of way...

 

_That is, until the next Halloween came along._

Golden strings floated in the air nearby. The Puppeteer was not about to let anything happen to what remained of the girl he’d once loved.

 

_By then, the site was largely abandoned, and the case itself had turned cold._

    

     Lost Silver had just reached the central plaza when it hit him. The whole area had the dismal atmosphere of the Sprout Tower. He shuddered, and a bloody tear dripped from his eye.

 

_No one ever went near it; the vibes it gave off once inside were toxic._

     These hills...! His back was throbbing at the jarring downward steps he had to take. Papagrande Di Magico kept moving, regardless. It would not do to keep them all waiting...

 

_This particular day, a red haze began to waft from the ruins, and seep into the next town over: Laurentsville._

     Candy Pop hefted his oversized mallet onto his shoulder. Whatever the heck this was, it was sure to be a good time! Why, he might even risk _death_!!

 

_Infected by its foul stench, and insidious ways, each and every individual who lived there vanished from their homes as one entity, and random passersby were said to have seen glimpses of them through the gates._

     A young boy wearing a suspiciously-stained Link costume hurried to keep up with him. “Candy Pop-!”

     “Hm?”

     “My legs are shorter than yours, remember!?”

     The genyr grinned. “I know. I suppose I’ll have to speed up”.

     Ben whipped his hat off, and threw it at him.

 

_Not a one of them was ever seen again._

     Drolsoir took one look at his letter, and burned it up.

     Then he found out somebody _else_ was going.

 

_Since then, the mist has spread._

     Carrying a pair of hatchets, Ticci-Toby kept his eyes peeled for any signs of life. He’d thought he’d heard something earlier...snatches of teasing conversation. He did not want to be caught unawares.

 

_Farther, and farther carrying away more and more innocent people._

_I don’t expect any of you to care, but..._

_You have to stop it._

_Or you too, will disappear._

_Don’t believe me?_

_That’s fine._

_It’s what I expected._

_Just don’t blame me if you wake up one day and find out that you’re on your own._

_-Meet me at the plaza at 11:59 P.M.,_

 

_The Undertaker_

 

          He looked up from the letter to an old clockface inset in a massive tower. 11:59.

     Morivin...didn’t know what he was doing here.

 

 

Sixteen urban legends. Three whole nights. By fourth morning’s light they would all be gone.

 

 

    

 

     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits: 
> 
> Jason the Toymaker-Krisantyl
> 
> Jeff the Killer-Sesseur
> 
> Vero-Mama-Devil/charlottelaantz
> 
> Nightcrawler-Bumfteeny
> 
> Nathan the Nobody-IvyDarkRose
> 
> Eyeless Jack-Unknown/La-Mishi-Mish
> 
> Jane the killer-FearOfTheBlackWolf/Mr. Angry Dog
> 
> Clockwork-Tommorow-Yesterday (now Soffbois)
> 
> Emra-Highwind-Valor
> 
> The Puppeteer-BleedingHeartworks
> 
> Lost Silver-Unknown
> 
> Papagrande Di Magico-MysticalSorcery
> 
> Candy Pop-Jesterca
> 
> Ben Drowned-Jadusable
> 
> Drolsoir-Promptus/Euphobea
> 
> Ticci-Toby-Kastoway
> 
> Morivin-IvyDarkRose


	3. Congregation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First encounters, and the like!

11:59.

 

12:00.

 

No one.

 

_...I did not come here to waste my time._ He felt his hand crunch the paper into a ruffled scroll. _If this spot continues to be barren, I’m going to leave._

“No, you’re not”.

 

He snapped out of his indignant thoughts, head turning toward the voice. A liquid shadow of a man in a top hat was leaning against the nearest lamp post.

“Congratulations! Looks like you’re the first one here”.

“I presume you’re the Undertaker?”

An upturned split rent the ink.

“I presume you’re Morivin?”

He nodded...

“Good, I thought you might get here before everyone else! You’re just _that_ type of person!” The humanoid shadow beckoned. “Come along now, there’s much to be done, and we’ve only got three days to do it!”

He didn’t say it. But he did think it.

_Three days...? In the invitation, you spoke of only one._

     “You see?” Candy Pop insisted, “That shortcut was totally worth it! We’re right where we need to be and I’m pretty darn sure it is now the exact, right time we needed to be there!” His companion wasn’t too sure. Burdocks covered him from his hat to his boots along with several angry welts. “You’re convieniently forgetting to mention that _patch_ we had to go through...”.

“Yeah, that _was_ pretty rough...but not for me!”

“Only because a) you’re taller than me, and b) you had that mallet to help you...”

“What can I say? I was well-prepared”.

Ben craned his neck to read the clock.

“...We’re also two minutes late”.

There was a pause from his so-called ‘friend’ as he, too, looked up.

“...WELL CRAP”.

 

     Shortly after the duo had passed through the plaza, Toby arrived. His legs were a _mess_ , but he hadn’t lost sight of them once so he figured it was worth it. “This looks like a trap...” someone said. “I _know_! I bet we’re being watched this very minute!” The conversation floated from somewhere up ahead. He wondered what they would do when they saw how right they were.

 

     Nathan, too, was being followed. He could feel someone else’s eyes boring into his shoulder blades. Casting a quick peek behind him, he saw a flash of steel-

_Be careful. I don’t want to lose you._

Clockwork could barely make out a raven-haired silhouette. Whoever he was, he had just stepped into the alley. _Must be the guy who bashed in the gate_ , she mused. _I knew I wasn’t alone._ The only question that remained was whether or not to strike.

 

     He was in the wrong place, wasn’t he? The plaza was devoid of any life except himself. And he was a ghost, so he didn’t count anyway.

_Pssst! This way!_

     A strand of darkness slid across the cobblestones and wound itself around his arm. He shivered at the feeling. Cold, and damp, like seaweed.

_This way!_

He reluctantly let it guide him to...

_What?_

     The Puppeteer set Emra down as gently as possible. “How dumb can you possibly be!? You _knew_ the ground was uneven-!” She flinched slightly at his harsh tone. “I didn’t think-“.

“You’re right-you _didn’t_ think!”

     Snarling, he manipulated his threads until her dangling foot was painstakingly maneuvered into its proper place. He then jerked his fingers, and they tightened. Testing it, Emra tapped once, twice, three times. The stitches held. “Thank you...”, she said quietly.

“Don’t”.

 

Papagrande hobbled past the clock tower, mumbling under his breath. His back hurt so badly, it was almost numb.

“How on earth-!?”

He couldn’t help but grin through the pain. If he wasn’t mistaken, the newcomer was-

“Jason, good evening! I see my magic has granted me enough speed to get here ahead of you”.

 

     The red-haired toymaker frowned. _Unbelievable_. He actually had to speed up to match his brisk pace! “I hope you realize that this is a one-time occurrence”. To his annoyance, the former magician winked. “Don’t be too sure of that, my friend! It’s never wise to underestimate an old man”.

 

     The knife to his sternum came out of nowhere. Dodging aside at the last minute, Jeff prepared to counter-attack with his own, and was rammed in the neck by an elbow. _Of course. This has to be-_

Jane.

 

He swept her legs out from under her.

     She hit the dirt on her back, and the air whooshed out of her lungs.  Adrenaline surged, and her high-heeled shoe flew up and out-

 

Agony erupted in his groin, and he cursed as his hand went weak.

    

She smirked, and rushed at him.

 “This is for the victims you brutally butchered.”

Every.

Last.

One.

 

_Boom!_

     Drolsoir didn’t expect to be ejected into a warzone the minute he showed up. “There any reason you two are flat on the ground?”

 

     Midway down the corridor his stomach clenched with a feral hunger. Its intensity was strong enough to make him double over. He’d gone without feeding for too long.

_If this keeps up..._

The Undertaker was going to be minus one kidney.

 

“Ugh”.

“Smells wonderful in here”, Vero cracked.

     “If you say so”. Nightcrawler dug the letter out of his pocket, and squinted in the dim light. “Curious how that clock never chimed. It’s got to be _way_ past twelve by this point”. His boyfriend brushed away a drooping cobweb before answering. “Maybe it’s broken”. He considered that for a moment. “I suppose...”

“Oh my-Aagh! What the-?”

     Vero pawed at his hair like it was infested with fleas. Nightcrawler stared at him. “What are you doing?”

“Do _not_ tell me there’s a _flipping_ spider-!”

He looked.

“It’s not”.

Vero sighed with relief. “Oh good”.

“Alive”.

 

“WHAT!?”

 

     From an indistinct alley, The Undertaker led them through endless backroads and curves. If it weren’t for the residue he was leaving behind with every movement, they would have all been quite lost within seconds. Eventually, every one of the recruits for the soon-to-be-deadly mission ducked under a crumbling arch, and entered into a massive stone arena.

     Morivin, then Candy Pop, then Ben, and Toby, and Nathan. Clockwork, and Emra and the Puppeteer. Papagrande and Jason. And Drolsoir with the two would-be combatants, Jeff and Jane, slung over his shoulders. They were promptly dumped on the dusty battlefield with a _Thump!_ Eyeless Jack arrived next, a bit unsteadily. Vero and Nightcrawler finished out the motley group.

     Their host surveyed his guests and tapped his chin. _Is this really everyone? It feels like someone is missing..._

     Strands of shadow swept in Lost Silver, and deposited him in a heap next to Clockwork. She barely reacted when a ghostly limb jogged her elbow.

_Ah. Much better._

     “Wonderful!” he began “You’re all here and I couldn’t be happier!” Then he realized he’d mentally counted _seventeen_.

 

It didn’t take him long to identify the Extra.

 

“Wait a minute. I didn’t invite you, did I?”

Nightcrawler stiffened, and Vero squeezed his hand in a gesture of reassurance.

“Nope, and don’t bother objecting ‘cause we already argued about that, and I won”.

The Undertaker raised an eyebrow.

“Huh...I see. Very well, far be it from me to throw you out”.

    

Leaving the couple alone ~~to sigh with relief~~ , he continued his speech.

     “Now, what was I saying again? Oh yeah, the gang’s all here”. He sloshed backwards until the worn outline of a trapdoor was visible. “I would lift this on my own, but it’s shadow-proofed”. He pointed at Nathan. “You there, care to help me out?”

 

_I don’t like him._

Neither did he.

Still, he vacated his spot in the rough circle they’d formed, and grasped the iron ring.

 

_Crrrreeeeak!!_

    

     Candy Pop stuck an index finger in his ear, Ben winced, and Lost Silver flickered. Everybody else...had no reaction whatsoever.

 

     “Woo, that obviously hasn’t been opened in a billion years...” The Undertaker grabbed Nathan’s wrist. “Thank you, kindly”. He pulled it away, and stalked off without a word.

    

     Morivin watched curiously as the walking silhouette then abruptly collapsed into indigo-dark fluid. “Oh my gosh, he’s dead!” his brother’s proxy snarked. The tiny sidekick gasped. “What if he was dead all along!?”

     He heard Drolsoir scoff. Before the perpetual hothead could comment, however, the puddle flooded into the hole, filling it to the brim. As it did so, a large, stained trunk was buoyed upwards. It settled on the rock with a solid-sounding _THUMP!_

     The liquid coalesced into the Undertaker once more, and he rapped his knuckles on the gilt edging. “Interesting sight isn’t it?” He nodded at Morivin. “Come on, you were the earliest. You deserve to have the honor”.

 

After what he’d just seen?

 

“I’d rather not”.

 

He blinked.

Drolsoir snickered.

And Candy Pop whispered _Oohhhh_ under his breath.

 

Vero seemed to have an _Aha!_ moment, and leaned in closer to Nightcrawler.

 

      His jovial expression fading into a grim line, the shadow took hold of the copper-tinged latch, and yanked. It ripped loose, and he tossed it at him.

 

To his displeasure, he caught it on reflex.

 

Ignoring the metallic clatter of the genyr hastily ridding himself of the accursed thing, the Undertaker threw up the decaying lid.

“Well don’t hog the view all to yourself!” the blue jester exclaimed.

“Yes, I too would like to see what’s in there”.

     “You’ll find out in a minute”, he promised the aging entertainer, “As soon as I can get-this- out-!” It was really stuck- He had to wriggle and shove the limb to-and-fro to work it free from its confines. **_Of course_** _they jammed it in there...wouldn’t want to make things **easy** now would we?_

 

     Jane woke up to the noise of something fleshy being scraped along a piece of wood. _What-? What happened?_ The last thing she remembered was a fiery explosion.

“Oh...mother of-!”

Her most-despised adversary was also awake, and rubbing a dark spot on his forehead.

“What the heck was that!?”

“Are you referring to the... _interruption_?”

     She aimed her question at the totally-not-obvious guy sneaking glances in their direction.

    “No, I’m talking about that nasty racket two-feet in front of us- _what else would I be freaking out over!?_ ” He shoved himself up to a standing position. “It completely ruined our showdown!”

     “Relax”, she said. “I already have a pretty good idea of who and what we’ll have to confront”.

 

     _Oh great. Double-trouble._ Drolsoir did his best to ignore their withering stares. _Calling it right now, they are plotting my death as we speak._ Technically, the only one who was ‘speaking’ was the complaining piece of meat in the chest, but why waste time with details?

 

     “Sorry, everyone”. The Undertaker turned to the crowd apologetically. “I guess we’ll have to...oil it, first”.

“Why didn’t you do that ahead of time?”

The Clock-eyed One may not have been very expressive at first glance, but the way she was fondling her silver blade left him with little doubt that she was quickly running out of patience.

 “...Well...”

 

There was no way he could possibly tell them what he suspected.

None.

_All it’s gonna take is a little oil, that’s all. Or butter. Either or... Oh, darn it all!_

_...You just bled on that didn’t you?_

_Yeah! Pretty stupid of me, huh-Oh look!_

_I got it!_

    

    

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are stressful. But I survived!! 
> 
> As for the story...Here you all go! It took me forever, but it was worth it!!
> 
>  
> 
> Credits: 
> 
> Jason the Toymaker-Krisantyl
> 
> Jeff the Killer-Sesseur
> 
> Vero-Mama-Devil/charlottelaantz
> 
> Nightcrawler-Bumfteeny
> 
> Nathan the Nobody-IvyDarkRose
> 
> Eyeless Jack-Unknown/La-Mishi-Mish
> 
> Jane the killer-FearOfTheBlackWolf/Mr. Angry Dog
> 
> Clockwork-Tommorow-Yesterday (now Soffbois)
> 
> Emra-Highwind-Valor
> 
> The Puppeteer-BleedingHeartworks
> 
> Lost Silver-Unknown
> 
> Papagrande Di Magico-MysticalSorcery
> 
> Candy Pop-Jesterca
> 
> Ben Drowned-Jadusable
> 
> Drolsoir-Promptus/Euphobea
> 
> Ticci-Toby-Kastoway
> 
> Morivin-IvyDarkRose


	4. Exposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The background info we all don't like to sit through, but do it anyway.

_The next thing he says is going to be a thinly-veiled excuse._

_On cue..._

“I know this looks _really_ bad, but you have to understand, the last time anyone came here...” he paused. “I heard there was a test removal to see if the confines would be adequate, and long story short, they were!”

Nathan imperceptibly nodded. He agreed whole-heartedly. The man was clearly hiding something.

“But many years would have gone by since then”, Jack pointed out. “Nobody accounted for how the passage of time would affect it?”

Vero folded his arms. “Yeah, that screams sketch city”.

    

This was not going well. He could tell. They were a skeptical lot by nature, and his vague explanation was not doing much to dispel their suspicions that there was more going on than it seemed.

_Hold on! You can’t panic **now**!! The End has only just begun!_ He wiped away an ink-colored droplet of sweat. _How are you planning on making it through the rest of this unpleasantness, if you can’t even go the first hour without losing your head!?_ He swallowed down his nerves, and continued onward.

“Unfortunately, the ‘passage of time’ doesn’t apply here”. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Before the town fell, a group of young people were asked to hide away the corpse of the previous mayor as per his last wishes. He had originally aimed for it to be buried intact out of a desire to return to life when it was imperative that the people come to him for guidance.

“Thus, they never rot or decay, even under the harshest of circumstances”.

 

“Wait-hold up!!” The Cobalt Clown waved his hands in a gesture that screamed _stop!_ loud and clear. “What do you mean ‘asked’?” He gave him an odd look. “Most normals wouldn’t _dare_ to cut up a dead body and scatter it willy-nilly! That’s _our_ job!!”

The Undertaker sighed, remembering. “At the time, things were a bit...unstable, politically. He couldn’t trust anyone but _them_ to keep his body safe from defilers”. He regretfully shook his head. “Sadly, that wouldn’t come to pass-it was all they could do to keep the resulting parts intact, and I am sorry to say a lot of them had to make some life-threatening decisions in order to succeed”.

“’Life-threatening’?”

The redhead spoke up suddenly, and a fresh wave of anxiety crashed over him. “I saw them pick sixteen different locations where _no one_ would go for fear of dying in the process”.

“So, in other words, that chest has some kind of booby-trap attached to it”.

Clock-Eyed One was getting closer to the truth of the matter...but he had no intention of spilling the secret just yet.

“That’s up to you all to decide.

“Regardless, as the pressure increased, they were forced to continuously up the ante”.

 

Clockwork frowned at his non-answer.

_They_ had to decide?

_Nice going, pal. You have officially made yourself look even more suspicious than you already were._

 

Jason, meanwhile, felt intrigued by what he was hearing, and unnerved by it at the same time. First sixteen invites. Now sixteen deadly locales. Perhaps he was over-analyzing things, but it seemed to him that this was something greater than a mere coincidence.

Papagrande leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Is it just me in my senility or are mine ears detecting death flags in his words?” The Toymaker checked to make sure their ‘host’ wasn’t paying them the least bit of attention before replying: “So you’ve noticed as well”.

“You’d have to be an idiot to miss a giveaway like _that_ ”.

“Mm, yes. But have the rest of us caught on?”

“Who knows? The chances of them _not_ getting it are pretty slim”.

“Maybe so, but one never knows...in any event, it would be a poor move on our part to act on it”.

“Yes, I was thinking the same thing”.

 

Jane’s eyes narrowed.

This didn’t bode well.

At all.

_What are you up to?_

    

“A such, they’ll increase in difficulty the further along you are”.

He then shrugged.

“Since I didn’t hide this one per se, I don’t have a clue what must be done to disinter it”.

 

He was _lying_. Morivin could read him like a book! It was _obvious_ what he was hiding! He may not have hidden it, yes, but his knowledge of how to get it unstuck was not lacking. _You honestly  believe you can snow **me**? You’ll have to try harder than **that**._

“Luckily for you guys, I seem to recall that they usually left a _note_ in there or something to help out new allies”.

 

With that, he began to collapse in oh himself, and drain away amongst the dirt. He’d almost made his getaway when golden strands whipped around the puddle, and somehow spun him back into shape.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Do you _mind_!?”

He squirmed fruitlessly, arms and legs hopelessly pinned at his sides.

“You can’t just come out of nowhere, gather us all here, and then promptly _bail_!”

“I’m not bailing”.

“Oh, really? Then what would you call that little disappearing act?”

“I wanted to check on something-look it doesn’t matter! You won’t need me for much longer, anyway!”

 

Like _heck_ he was going to accept that!

“What is that supposed to mean?”

His captive appeared to be deliberating on whether to say something or not.

“-It doesn’t matter”.

He nodded toward the chest.

“If you follow the trail, you’ll learn everything”.

 

“Ooh-kay, then”. Candy Pop hefted his mallet onto one shoulder, and grasped Ben’s arm with his free hand. “Let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”

     Ben had no choice but to follow. “In case we die, let it be known: I have a bad feeling about this”.

“Me too. Isn’t it great?”

     A milli-second later, he was regretting every life decision he’d ever made. “What is _that_!?” Pops practically twisted his neck trying to get a better view. “A torso”, he identified in a tone of voice not unlike a person inquiring about the weather. “Unless he got squished at the end of his life. In which case, it’s a weirdly-shaped box”. Body part or not, he had _no_ desire to touch it.

“Aren’t you glad you don’t murder people for a living?”

His disgust must’ve been written on his forehead.

 

Ugh. How long did those idiots expect him to wait for something _interesting_ to happen!? If his brother hadn’t decided to go, he would have stayed _far_ away from this pop stand. But _nooo_ , he _had_ to be the responsible one-

“Oh hey! I found something!”

Then again, maybe he _wasn’t_ totally wasting three days of his life.

 

It had been rolled up into a cute, baby scroll, and stuffed in the topmost cavity. _You_ know, the one where the head would go. “Oh, gross...” His Link-esque companion squinched his eyes shut. “Just...why...?”

The genyr smirked at him. “’Cause the universe saw that this would be your reaction”.

“Yeah well, the universe can go traumatize someone else. Gore is up _your_ alley. Not mine”.

     

It was easy as pie to grasp the circular tip, pull up _ever_ so slightly, and poise his fingers for the Unfurling. “Alrighty! Let’s see what we’ve got here, shall we?”

 

_Adelaide’s Shopping List:_

_1 stick of butter_

_2 gal. of oil_

_3 ~~denradehtfodrop1~~_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took two days to get this out! No idea how I did it.
> 
> Credits: 
> 
> Jason the Toymaker-Krisantyl
> 
> Jeff the Killer-Sesseur
> 
> Vero-Mama-Devil/charlottelaantz
> 
> Nightcrawler-Bumfteeny
> 
> Nathan the Nobody-IvyDarkRose
> 
> Eyeless Jack-Unknown/La-Mishi-Mish
> 
> Jane the killer-FearOfTheBlackWolf/Mr. Angry Dog
> 
> Clockwork-Tommorow-Yesterday (now Soffbois)
> 
> Emra-Highwind-Valor
> 
> The Puppeteer-BleedingHeartworks
> 
> Lost Silver-Unknown
> 
> Papagrande Di Magico-MysticalSorcery
> 
> Candy Pop-Jesterca
> 
> Ben Drowned-Jadusable
> 
> Drolsoir-Promptus/Euphobea
> 
> Ticci-Toby-Kastoway
> 
> Morivin-IvyDarkRose


	5. Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 1 approaches, and it's time to get the squads together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer that I keep forgetting to put in: I could not find Vero's info anywhere so, I may be off on how he's supposed to act. Hopefully, what I have seen of him in other places will suffice until further notice.

“So, what is it?”

Candy Pop could barely contain his disbelief.

“It’s a _shopping_ list!”

He let out a short laugh, and Ben blinked.

“Are you ok?”

“ _I’m_ great!” he reassured him.

“It’s flippin’ _Adelaide_ who’s mental! _Up the ante_ my butt! She wasn’t even _trying_ when she hid this!”

“What’re you talking about?” Clockwork’s tone was carefully neutral, but he thought he could detect an identical undercurrent of incredulity in her voice.

He cleared his throat.

“ _Ah-hem!_

On this here paper, it is written:

_Adelaide’s Shopping List:_

_1 stick of butter_

_2 gal. of oil_

and...something else that’s crossed out with a ‘3’ in front of it”.

 

Vero couldn’t help but snicker, himself. “Woooww, whoever hid this baby must’ve had pretty low standards”.

 “I _know_! That’s what I _just_ said!!”

 Jeff scoffed.

 “Should be a piece of cake”.

 

The Undertaker heard them repeat their affirmations that no way in _heck_ was this going to be a challenge, and he swallowed. _Hard._

 

“I guess this means we split up, huh? Find the stupid stuff faster that way”.

Nightcrawler nodded. “It  _would_ be the logical thing to do...”

“Ooh-kay, then!”

His boyfriend pointed over his shoulder.

“Who’s with me and Nighty to go burn this place down?”

“You want to look for the oil?”

“Heck, yeah! You know me! I _love_ playing with fire!”

 

“If you two are leading the Oil Team, then I’ll take on the Butter Expedition”.

“Uh, why do you get to be in charge?” Jeff groused.

“Did you see anybody _else_ speak up?”

Darn.

She was right, of course, but if there was one thing he absolutely _despised_ , it was following other peoples’ orders.

“I swear on my brother’s grave that if you start turning into a bossy-!”

“-Don’t make promises you can’t keep.

“I think we’re both well-aware of who almost won that fight”.

She sauntered off, already rallying her troops, and he reminded himself that there would be _plenty_ of opportunities for him to get his due revenge.

 

It was useless to strain, but he found himself doing so, anyway. He glared up at his gray-hued captor. “Shouldn’t you be joining up with Emra?” _And setting me **free**? _ he added silently.

Golden eyes bored into his, and he had the unsettling feeling that the specter could somehow see into his _soul_.

“ _Well?_ ”

 

...

“...Yes”, he said finally, “And if you think I’m letting you go that easily, you’re sadly mistaken!”

 

The two teams streamed out of the arena.

Operation Oil consisted of Vero, Nightcrawler, Jason, Papagrande, Nathan, Toby, Ben, and Candy Pop. The Puppeteer and Emra flew just over their heads, their unwilling cargo in tow.

Expedition Butter, on the other hand, held Jane, Jeff, Clockwork, Lost Silver, Drolsoir, and Morivin. Eyeless Jack, unbeknownst to them, trailed behind. He was _not_ doing well. At _all_.

 

He could feel another cramp coming on. Each step felt lighter, and lighter, almost as if he were about to pass out. _I have to eat. I have to eat **soon...**_ Or he would die. Unfortunately, unless he wanted to cannibalize his fellow group mates, there was no other way out. Not unless they got lucky, and stumbled upon a morgue. And even then, the meat wouldn’t be fresh...

**GROooWwLl...**

The pain was **worse**. He clutched at his stomach as it contracted in agony. One minute went by, then two...three...four...

His breathing shallowed and when he could _breathe_ again, he was on all fours in the dirt.

E.J. slowly looked up, a waterfall of sweat obscuring his vision.

Several pairs of distorted eyes were staring back at him.

“You alright?”

The orange blur gave him a concerned look.

“...”

How much did they know about him?

About his... _humanitarian_ diet?

...

Would they leave him to die if they knew?

...

_What’s the right move, here?_

_Either I tell them, or I don’t, but the consequences could be nasty in both cases._

_All the same there’s no way I can keep up a front._

_Not after **this**._

 

“Cat got your tongue?”

 

He made a snap decision.

 

_Stay silent._

 

“No”.

He quickly scrambled upright, and brushed the dust off his pants.

“It’s just...been awhile since I’ve last eaten”.

The green, elf-looking one nodded in understanding.

“It’s been awhile for us all”.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Undertaker, Sir?”

She saw him shift uncomfortably and the undead ballerina felt a stab of guilt.

The poor thing really did look rather forlorn and pathetic hanging over Jonathan’s shoulder like that. The image of a sad sack of potatoes came to mind.

“Yeah?”

“Is there a map we could use to find a gas station? The clock tower plaza was relatively simple to identify, but a lot of these buildings have their signs rotted out, so there’s no real way to tell what’s what...”

“I can’t help you with that, I’m sorry”.

Emra tried not to be offended by his curtness.

He _had_ just been tied up after all.

Still, it was somewhat gratifying to hear her master snap: “I would be nicer to her if I were you. Unless you happen to enjoy being squeezed until you _pop_ ”.

 

“If I die of a weak heart, you’re getting all of my props”.

“You’re not going to _die_ ”.

“How do you know? I’m well over sixty, young man! Just the ripe age for-!”

_*Cough* Cough* Cough*_

“This dust is murder”, Jason drily observed.

Papagrande concluded his fit with a ball of phlegm, and continued on as if nothing had happened:

“-For Death himself to swoop in and end my sufferings!

“Which is why I’m making you, my lovely assistant down this path of horrors, the heir to everything I own”.

“I seem to recall you saying not that long ago to ‘never underestimate an old man’?”

He wiped a spot of drool from his lower lip and gazed at it ruefully.

“Admittedly, I may have been _slightly_ over-confident in my abilities”.

 

Lost felt a strange sense of déjà vu as the teams wound their way out of the alley, and re-grouped at the clock tower.

_This_ plaza (the _correct_ plaza, he might add), looked _exactly_ like the one he’d been in only a few hours(?) prior.

_But why are there **two**?_

_It makes no sense..._

 

The stones were darker this time, stained with something unidentifiable. The buildings more...ruined.

Toby had the sense that someone was watching, and this time, it wasn’t _him_.

“Anybody _else_ getting weird vibes?”

The man with the fiery hair felt the same way.

Good.

That meant it wasn’t just him hallucinating.

“Definitely”.

Clocky gave him a small smile, which instantly disappeared when the jester wiggled his eyebrows.

“What’s it feel like?”

The cosplayer had his head cocked to the side as if he were trying to hear something.

Mr. Taker grimaced.

“Ben, _don’t”._

“Huh?”

“Don’t do that!”

“Do what?”

“If she sees you do that-!”

“-Let’s cut to the main point here, shall we?”

The fiery man’s lemony brother had contempt pouring out his ears.

“I think it’s clear to all of us that you’ve been less than truthful about a few things. Perhaps it’s time you told us _why_ it’s so important for this ‘mayor’ to regain life and limb, so to speak?”

The shadow’s eyes flicked to the woods.

“A lot of bad decisions were made, and...the...casualties of that haunt the town to this day.

If you acknowledge that they’re near, they _will_ notice, and they _will_ prey on you”.

Clocky nodded.

“And that’s how you died, right?”

Ben and the jester exchanged thunderstruck glances.

“WHAT!?”

The pretty ballerina’s red eyes were wide.

“You’re _dead_ ”.

 

“Yes...You got me. I was the last blood ever spilt in this town”.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of a shocker was it? (:


	6. Level 1: Hunt for the Things!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make way for the easiest scavenger hunt ever! (A.K.A one last little bit of fluff before the bloodshed begins...)

“’Last blood’?”

E.J. asked the question he felt _sure_ was on everyone’s minds.

“Regretfully, yes. The poor kid and I had almost gotten out when it happened”.

The Undertaker’s eyes glazed over, as if he was seeing it all again.

“It was _just_ after the mass disappearance, so it’s understandable why she cracked. She mistook her and her dog for the true enemies, and there was no way I was going to let them die”.

“You sacrificed yourself...”

The ballerina whose name he had yet to learn spoke so quietly, he had to strain his ears to hear her.

“Yeah”.

He smiled bitterly.

“I did”.

 

He then addressed Clockwork.

“The thing that murdered half the town...it spent the entire year afterwards in the public eye. No one could forget it, so its power and influence grew. And when it finally struck, they acted like they were surprised”. He shook his head. “The ones who _weren’t_ absorbed lacked someone to lead them to the afterlife”.

“And you think this ‘mayor’ of yours will do that?”

The woman in the black dress looked skeptical, and he couldn’t really blame her. He hadn’t believed it himself, at first...

“I saw him with my own eyes”.

He remembered the endless dark, and the shining figure who had saved him from an afterlife perpetually trapped in limbo.

 “He was the one who got me to invite you all. I didn’t really pay attention to any of the names though, so you’ll have to excuse me for my ignorance”.

The green-haired, elf-looking one, the one whose name he knew for certain glared back at him.

“You seemed to know _me_ just fine”.

“Yeah, well let’s just say I got _some_ insider info about who I was dealing with, and leave it at that”.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but was quickly interrupted by the sound of groaning gears.

 

“Hey, what’s-?”

The hands on the old clock wobbled on midnight as the loudest chiming Vero had ever heard echoed through the entire town.

_Bong!_

_Bong!_

_Bong!_

It seemed to go on _forever_.

“Oh, _now_ it works!!”

Nighty gave him a small smile.

“If I had to guess I would say it’s more of a harbinger of things to come than an actual clock”.

“Oh yeah? What makes you say that?”

He had to practically  _yell_ to be heard.

Mr. Stoic-At-All-Times raised an eyebrow.

“I wouldn’tve taken you for one who’s genre-blind”.

He nodded at the crowd around them, at the spookified-atmosphere.

“This whole scenario has been screaming ‘horror flick’ since the minute we got here”.

Vero grit his teeth.

“Well can it _please_ stop!? The last thing I want is to be _deaf_ for all eternity!”

 

When it finally ceased, a whirring noise filled the air. A big supermarket-like building blazed to life with neon orange lights, sparks spewing from the twin signs it carried:

_Rita’s Mini-Mart_ on the left.

_Hollowell’s Fire Station_ on the right.

 

“Huh”.

Jane put her hands upon her hips.

“That’s rather convenient”.

“Yes, it is”.

The Undertaker’s voice darkened with warning.

“But make no mistake, this is the _only_ time things will be this easy”.

“Ok, then”.

She waved a hand at her Butter crew.

“Let’s get a move-on, guys!”

 

_“Hnnghh!!”_

Jason watched Candy Pop fruitlessly tug on the door handle.

“Come on, you! I know it’s been a long time since you were opened last, but we really need to get in here!”

The Toymaker sighed.

“Why don’t you just hit it with that perfectly-capable mallet of yours? We’d certainly gain our entrance much faster that way...”

Ben knocked on the age-old glass. A web of cracks formed at his touch.

“Yeah, I second that. This thing is, like, literally falling apart as we speak”.

The jester quit pulling and brandished his mighty weapon.

“Are you _sure_? Wouldn’t want to catch any undue attention...”

“I think we’re fine” Jason said icily.

“Well alright...If you insist”.

And with that, he leaned back and _swung_.

 

The tinkling of shattering glass was promptly replaced by a blaring burglar alarm.

Ben winced at the obnoxious noise, and covered his ears.

_How the **heck** is the defense system  **still** functioning!?_

A red glow flashed from the inside of the station.

“Oh, well. If we get in trouble for this, we can always blame it on Jason”.

“In all fairness, I wasn’t entirely sure that there even _was_ an alarm to begin with-“

 

_You idiots!_ Jeff thought silently.

_Way to scare everybody within a half-mile radius!_

Not that he, himself had jumped seven-feet.

Nope.

He was fearless, remember?

 

In contrast, all Drolsoir had to do was grip, and yank.

And _voila!_

They were in.

...

Oh, and no sirens went off, either.

 

The shelves were water-stained, and virtually empty of anything edible. There weren’t any lights either, just the fluorescent-orange of his brother’s veins. He heard the slit-mouthed killer mumble something about a walking lava lamp under his breath.

 

“Found it”.

Jane snatched it up from the counter, and started for the door.

“That was quick”, Jeff remarked.

 

In the firehouse, Jason had to keep reminding himself that this was serious business.

Not a pointless foray into an abandoned, and desolate warehouse of a building with practically nothing in it.

Well, except for the sound and fury of the alarm system.

“Fear not, I’ve got it!” Papagrande exclaimed. He punched the compact apparatus mounted on the other side of the door, and both the noise and lightshow quit instantaneously.

“You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that”, he observed.

“Yes...I am well aware!”

 

Unbeknownst to the rest of them, the two lovebirds had already taken off.

Checking every dusty corner they could find (which was exactly one).

Doing his best not to sneeze, Nightcrawler lifted one spotted corner of a dingy tarp, and unearthed a tiny, over-filled oilcan.

“Nice work, Sherlock”.

“Heh...thanks Watson”.

He scooped it up, and grimaced as the run-off stained his hands.

“Ugh. It’s _leaking_ on me”.

“The price we pay for disturbing the poor thing...”

“Not. Funny”.

 “Eh, whatever. I know something that’s even worse”.

His hands creeped up around his boyfriend’s waist, while simultaneously leaning into his body until their noses were almost touching.

“Here we are...alone...”.

Nightcrawler blushed as he nuzzled his neck.

“Be a shame if we didn’t take advantage of it”.

...

...

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have zero experience writing love scenes. Oh, well. I bet they had a nice time, regardless... 0u0
> 
> Credits:
> 
> Jason the Toymaker-Krisantyl
> 
> Jeff the Killer-Sesseur
> 
> Vero-Mama-Devil/charlottelaantz
> 
> Nightcrawler-Bumfteeny
> 
> Nathan the Nobody-IvyDarkRose
> 
> Eyeless Jack-Unknown/La-Mishi-Mish
> 
> Jane the killer-FearOfTheBlackWolf/Mr. Angry Dog
> 
> Clockwork-Tommorow-Yesterday (now Soffbois)
> 
> Emra-Highwind-Valor
> 
> The Puppeteer-BleedingHeartworks
> 
> Lost Silver-Unknown
> 
> Papagrande Di Magico-MysticalSorcery/MysticalSilencer
> 
> Candy Pop-Grimace Jester/Jesterca
> 
> Ben Drowned-Jadusable
> 
> Drolsoir-Promptus/Euphobea
> 
> Ticci-Toby-Kastoway
> 
> Morivin-IvyDarkRose


End file.
